


It's an Honor to Eat You

by TayuJess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst, Adult Language, Chubby Main Character, Demons, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Swearing, maybe a lot of angst, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: Being chubby may be something you struggle with but it won't stop Beel from trying to treat (and maybe eat) you right
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy friends! I've been obsessed with Obey Me! since I discovered it in December but I've had such bad writers block :(
> 
> So here I am, trying my hand! Beel is my main boy (but man the others are close) so I thought I would give him a go. 
> 
> As a chubby gal myself, I thought I would write for one! I love everyone's writing but rarely are there any chubby portrayals of a reader/MC

It was just your average morning in the Devildom. You had left for the academy a little earlier than the others, always worried about being late. You preferred to walk over with one of the brothers, but the only one ready to go that early was Satan and it appeared he had already gone ahead. You didn't like being alone amongst the lower demons. There had been a couple that attempted dragging you off, probably to eat you, before a brother came to your rescue. The boys normally treated you so well, other than the few murder attempts, that you had forgotten how cruel demons could actually be when you were alone. How ridiculous was it that even here in the Devildom you were being bullied for what you looked like. In the human world, you were disappointed that it hadn't stopped after high school, and you had hoped it would stop in this new realm. Your eyes fell upon the demon that went out of their way to make your life hell whenever possible. You kept your head down and hoped Ezgoroth hadn't seen you, but it appeared luck wasn't on your side this morning. 

"Well if it isn't the brave little human. I mean, not that little would ever apply to you." He sneered as he and the two other demons with him approached you. You were chubby and you wouldn't deny it, but you hated when people made fun of you for it. 

"Piss off." You rolled your eyes, continuing on your path. However, a hand tightly dripped your arm, yanking you back and almost knocking you off balance. You scowled at the demon in front of you. 

"You don't have your guard dogs here to protect you, fatty, so you should watch yourself." Ezgoroth practically snarled down at you. Of course you were afraid he would try to eat you or something, but you would never let him see it. You yanked your arm out of his grip. 

"I can take care of myself. You don't scare me." You sent him your own sneer now. He was clearly filled with rage from how you, a human, were talking to him. He reached out for you but you slapped his hand away, stepping back. You didn't know why, it felt like the best choice you suppose, but you pushed Ezgoroth as hard as you could while he was shocked from your slap to his hand. You turned to run but ended up slamming into the solid form of demon called Beelzebub, hiding behind him as fast as possible. 

"What the hell is goin' on here?!" Mammon yelled from beside you. Your eyes were wide with both terror and relief at seeing your demons by your side. Ezgoroth pointed at you as you peaked around Beel, looking like he could transform at any moment. 

"I'm going to rip her to shreds before I eat her!" He practically roared. 

"I'm the only one allowed to eat her." Beel's reply shocked everyone. No one was allowed to eat you! And why did he have to say it like that?! Your face felt warm from embarrassment as you heard Asmodeus laughing from behind you. 

"Pick a better way to phrase that Beel or else you both have a lot of explaining to do~" you scowled at the grinning Avatar of Lust. 

"Nobody's eatin' the human!" Mammon yelled at everyone. Ezgoroth looked like he was finally calming down, replacing his snarl for a smirk. 

"It would take way too long to eat that much anyway. It would probably take all three of us to eat a human of her size." He barked out his laughter, his sidekicks doing the same. It didn't make sense to you why but it hurt to hear. You didn't want to be eaten but damn that was rude. 

"You insolent-" You snatched at the sleeve of Asmo's uniform, stopping him as he stepped forward. He glanced at you, his eyes filled with fury and maybe sadness? Why he would be sad, you weren't sure. It was now that you noticed the crowd that had formed around all of you, as well as the multiple DDDs that were lifted and clearly recording. 

"Leave it alone. We need to be getting to class." You tugged at the back of Beel's jacket in attempts to uproot the large demon from his protective stance in front of you. You quieted your voice, hoping only the three brothers could hear you. "We need to get out of here before we give Lucifer more reason to lecture us." It appeared that was the first time they noticed the crowd as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were right to expect a lecture from Lucifer. You weren't sure how long the four of you sat there but it felt like hours. There was indeed a video of your confrontation uploaded. You didn't realize that the filming had started so far back but Lucifer made the four of you sit and watch the video from start, about when Ezgoroth had initially grabbed you, to end. You hated watching yourself shove the demon, disappointed in yourself for losing control. Lucifer had no hesitation in voicing his own disappointment in you and went on to make it abundantly clear you were no longer allowed to leave without an escort under any circumstances. When the lecture was finally over you rushed out of the room, heading to your room as fast as possible. 

"Oi! Y/N! Don't try ignorin' THE Mammon!" You sighed, stopping and turning to face said demon. "You can't take what Lucifer said so seriously. You got some guts takin' on a demon bein' just a human."

"You are a brave little thing aren't you." Asmo smiled before grabbing your hand, inspecting your nails. "You're lucky nothing chipped but be more careful in the future! I used some of my best polish on you, ya know."

"Sorry Asmo…" You hadn't thought about your perfectly manicured nails possibly getting messed up. A small blush graced your features as one of his hands cupped your cheek. 

"It's okay, Y/N! Don't look so upset, you'll ruin your skin." You returned his smile with a small one of your own. Beelzebub stood off to the side, a small blush and an unrecognizable emotion gracing his features. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier." His voice was soft as he looked at you. Your eyes widened as you remembered his statement, your blush deepening.

"Ah, Beel, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it, uh...ya know...like that." It embarrassed you to think back on it. Yes, all seven of the brothers were very attractive, but you had grown quite fond of the Avatar of Gluttony. Of course, he wouldn't reciprocate these feelings for you. All he ever did was eat and work out, and you only really did the first half of that, unless you included filming his workouts as a workout for yourself. You cleared your throat. "I'm, uh, gonna go get out of my uniform and lay down for a little bit before dinner. See you guys later."

"Are ya sure ya don't want The Great Mammon to come with ya? I mean, it would be such an honor for a human like you." You couldn't help but smile at your self proclaimed "first guy".

"You have some gig today, Mammon. You can't miss that." You could see the wheels turning in his head. He had clearly forgotten about that. You left before any of them could say anything else, leaning back against the door once inside the confines of your room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You hadn't been alone for long before you heard a knock at your door. You really didn't want to answer. This day had drained you so much. But you got up from your bed anyway. You were shocked to see Beel standing there. He normally would let himself in, much like Mammon. "Oh? Did you need something?"

"Can I come in?" His eyebrows were knit together and your stomach started to twist. You nodded and stepped aside so he could come in. What could be bothering him so much?

"Are you okay, Beel?" He had sat himself towards the foot of your bed. You stood for a moment, unsure if you should sit or not. He just sat there, not saying anything until you finally took a seat on your bed as well, body facing his. 

"Earlier, when Ezgoroth was speaking…" It looked like he had to think for a moment of what to say next. You swallowed hard, knowing what would come next. 

"You don't have to say anything, Beel. I know he was just being a dick, but it's not like he's wrong. I'm big and I know it. It's okay, really." You sent him a small smile, but only received a frown in response. 

"It's not okay. Nobody should say what he said. It would be an honor to eat you." You blushed. Why did he have to keep saying it like that? You tried to laugh it off. 

"I know, you've been wanting to eat me since I got here! I'd rather stay living, though." He turned his body to fully face you, leaning forward slightly. 

"I don't think you really understand what I'm saying. I would love to eat you, and I think you would love it too."


	2. Really?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry it's a short chapter! I've been having writers block :( but really wanted to update so here we are!

You had to be dreaming...right? You wanted to pinch yourself, but refrained, stopped by the intensity of Beelzebub's stare. Okay, so if it wasn't a dream, then maybe he was under some kind of spell? Maybe Asmo had some snack or something that made you lose all standards and inhibition. "Beel, did you eat something of Asmo's? You're not making any sense." You couldn't sit still any longer, getting up from the bed. Before you could go anywhere, Beel caught your wrist, pulling you quickly to stand between his legs, flush with his sitting form. You couldn't help the cry of surprise that left you.

"I didn't eat anything of his. I want you, and I think you want me too." You blushed furiously. Of course you did, but you didn't think he knew that. You were so careful and- "You're not as subtle as you think you are." You felt like your face had burst into flames. 

"I...what…" You couldn't form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. This  _ had  _ to be a dream. But the hand that was on your back, holding you to him, felt so  _ real _ . His low chuckle rumbled through you, also feeling incredibly real.

"Let me show you." And with that, his lips were on yours. They were soft and he was gentle. Your eyes were wide and you were just barely kissing him back, still stunned by what was happening. A gentle nip to your lower lip brought you to your senses and you felt him smile against you. Your eyes fluttered closed as one of his hands slid up to tangle in your hair. His tongue snaked its way into your mouth, exploring wherever it could reach.

You finally had to break for air, gasping softly as his lips were trailing along your jaw to your neck. You didn't expect the moan that came from you when his lips sucked at an area of skin near your collarbone. The sound only encouraged him to explore more of your neck, lingering in some places if more sounds spilled from your mouth. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of the alarm you had set on your D.D.D., startling you both. You had forgotten you had set it to remind you to get up for dinner, back when you still planned on resting alone. Beel continued his assault on your neck, ignoring the sound now. "Ah, B..Beel, we need to go to dinner!"

"But you taste so good." His voice low and muffled by your skin. His words made your blush return in full force, not that you thought it had ever left your skin. You tugged gently at his hair, looking anywhere but at him when he finally pulled away from you. His stomach let out a low grumble before either of you could speak. "I guess we do need to go."

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute." You pulled yourself from his grasp, rushing into your bathroom before he could say anything else. You heard the sound of your door shut as you looked in the mirror. You were quite a sight. Skin flushed and lips swollen. Luckily, none of the places on your neck seemed to stand out, just barely pink in some places. You definitely needed a minute to compose yourself before facing the rest of the house. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You weren't the last to arrive to dinner, Belphegor coming in later and looking like he might actually still be asleep. You took your regular place at the table, now painfully aware that it was right next to Beel. Your heart rate was faster than you would like and you were doing all you could not to blush. You started eating, listening in to the conversation Asmo was having with Satan, trying to ignore the thumping of your heart. You turned your attention to Levi when he said your name. "You guys were trending most of the day LOL."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." You mumbled. Your eyes darted over to see Lucifer with a  _ very _ displeased look on his face. 

"I didn't expect to see a normie human stand up to a demon like that."

"I wasn't surprised." You looked to Satan next as he spoke. "She's already stood up to us on multiple occasions." You flushed slightly as he smiled at you. You figured that meant he was complimenting you, since this appeared to be one of his rare real smiles.

"Ah, well, clearly I shouldn't have." You poked at the food on your plate, frowning slightly. You heard Lucifer 'hmm' in agreement. 

"I think you're cute when you stand up for yourself. I bet some of the others agree too." Asmo smirked across the table at you. You felt your cheeks starting to burn under his stare. He definitely knew why you were late. You hated how he could just  _ know _ these things.

"Hey! Don't just go around calling her cute!" Mammon's face surely rivalled your own in redness. You normally didn't care for the others constant teasing of the second born, but now you were grateful the attention was off you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave comments! I thrive off of validation lol
> 
> I promise it'll be longer next time!


	3. *wiggles eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took so long! I've been very sick lately :( but here's something! (Even though it's not very long)

It had been decided that a TSL marathon would happen over the next two nights in your room. With it being a school night, you all would watch the first three tonight and finish it off tomorrow. Mammon was on one side of you, Leviathan on the other, and Beelzebub in his own chair. You were a little glad to have the second and third born on either side of you instead of a certain sixth born sitting next to you and making your heart beat too fast. You finally had a moment to relax and breathe without having your thoughts completely occupied by Beel. However, soon the credits were rolling and Levi had placed the third movie back in its box. "I'll leave the others here for tomorrow."

"I don't want to stop here!" Mammon sniffled a whine. You thought it was cute that these movies always got to him. He scowled when he heard you laugh at him. "Whatever! It's late and room checks will be soon. Don't miss me too much, human, it's not good for ya."

"Goodnight, Mammon." You rolled your eyes at him as he fled your room. You called a goodbye to Levi as he left as well. That just left Beel, who had finally risen from his chair, long empty bowl of popcorn forgotten. You had backed up slightly as he quickly closed the space between you, effectively knocking you down on the bed when your legs hit it. You let out a noise of surprise, a deep blush on your face as you looked up at him. 

"You didn't save a seat for me." You could tell the pout on his lips was just to tease you. Those same lips were now locked with yours before you could say anything. His hands had pushed you further onto the bed as he joined you, his body completely covering yours. His mouth soon left yours in favor of wandering your jaw and neck as he had earlier. It started as gentle nipping, licking, kissing. 

"Beel!" You gasped loudly as he bit down harder than the other times on an area just above your clavicle. He sucked on the spot until you were sure it would be very dark. "L-Lucifer will be by soon for room checks." He let go of you with a very wet sound, making you even more embarrassed than before.

"You just taste so good. I can't help myself." He pressed another kiss to your lips before removing himself from your bed and heading to the door. He flashed you a regular, sweet Beel smile before bidding you goodnight and exiting your room. You quickly made your way into the bathroom before Lucifer could come in and catch you in such a state.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had to button your shirt a little higher than you normally would to hide the hickey Beelzebub had left on you. You hoped your uniform and hair covered it completely because there was no denying what the dark mark was. Once you were satisfied with your cover up you headed to the dining room for breakfast. Breakfast went on as usual and this time you made sure you walked to R.A.D. with someone to accompany you. Satan had offered to walk you over so the two of you left soon after. 

You were standing outside one of your classrooms listening to Asmodeus and Satan having a conversation when a text came through on your D.D.D.. It was a text from Beel, asking you to come over by the upstairs vending area, which would be essentially empty at this hour. You snuck away from the conversation, not wanting either brother to attempt to come with you. You blushed slightly, thinking about why Beel would want to speak with you in such a secluded place. Sure enough, Beel was standing and waiting for you, nobody else around. You tried to calm your nerves as you walked up to him. "What did you need, Beel?"

"You." The ginger demon pulled your body close to his, his hands gripping you tightly, your own finding the front of his uniform jacket. "I'm  _ starving _ for you."

"Someone could see us." The thought of being caught making out with one of the student council members was both horrifying and exciting all at once. You could already hear the lecture from Lucifer. 

"Let them." He didn't give you any time to respond before his mouth was slotted against yours. One of his hands strayed down to your ass, squeezing it. Your gasp in surprise allowed for him to plunge his tongue into your mouth. You weren't sure how long the two of you were like this, his hand on your ass and tongue exploring your mouth, before you heard the sound of a picture taken and someone clearing their throat. You tore yourself from Beel as quickly as possible to see Satan and Asmo standing a few feet away. 

"Could you not have waited until you got home?" Satan gave you a look of disapproval, but you could've sworn there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Asmo was grinning at you around his phone. 

"You're lucky we were the ones taking pictures and not someone else!" You scowled at him, making a note to steal his phone and delete the picture later. He sent you both a lustful look. "If you two ever need help, remember my door is always open~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr @beels-little-foodie 
> 
> You can send requests and I will write for you!


	4. Angst time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its angst time bois  
> But really, I'm lowkey impressed with myself for cranking out another chapter this fast while still cockblocked by my own head

You had stayed with Satan to do some studying in the library after classes. Luckily, he was ready to leave when you were so you didn't have to wait for him, or break Lucifer's rule of having a chaperone. The two of you were sharing conversation over a human world book you had recommended to him when there was suddenly an arm wrapped tightly around your middle, yanking you up into the sky as your assailant flew up. You screamed, unsure of who had hold of you but positive it wasn't one of the brothers. You could see ragged, bat-like wings and a long scaly tail. You saw the face of your captor but didn't really recognize him at all. "What are you doing?!" 

"Taking you to Ezgoroth as an offering. He'll have to notice me then." Of course you were taken by some weird fan of your most prevalent enemy. You screamed for help, thrashing around in his grasp. "I  _ will _ drop you."

***********

Satan immediately told the brothers of what happened in the group chat. He had switched to his demon form but all he could do was keep you in sight from the ground. He sighed in frustration as he ran. He had four brothers who could fly and not a single one of them were with him. He just hoped  _ one _ of them could get to you in time.

************

Your mind was racing with terror. Would Ezgoroth really accept this crazy demon's offering and eat you? Why couldn't Satan also have wings?! Your thoughts were interrupted as your kidnapper came to an abrupt and jostling halt. Your whole body flushed with relief at seeing Lucifer essentially hovering a few feet in front of you. It was short lived, however, because you were soon gasping for breath, the nameless demon shifting and holding you against him by only a tight hand gripped around your throat. Tears came to your eyes as your hands gripped his wrist. "Don't come any closer, Lucifer!"

" **You insolent little worm** . Hand her over to me, now." Fury was radiating from the first born, but all it did was cause the grip on your throat to tighten. You audibly choked, gasping for air as your vision started to blur. Lucifer flew at the demon holding you, and suddenly you were falling. He had let go of you as he was rushed by the first born. You hadn't been falling long when strong arms snatched you, holding you still against a large body. You coughed, gasping in large breaths of air as you looked up at Beelzebub. You didn't know when he got there, but you didn't care. Lucifer had the other demon by one of his wings. "You'll wish it had been one of my other brothers that had gotten to you first."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beel had taken you home as fast as he could and placed you on the kitchen counter. He shushed any objections you would've attempted to have, starting to heat up some water for tea that would hopefully help soothe your throat. He grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before lightly pressing it against the bruising of your throat. He looked so sad and you can tell he regretted not being there to protect you. You placed a hand over his, sending him a smile you hoped would make him feel a little better. Before he could say anything you both heard yelling in the hallway. 

"It's your fault!  _ You  _ were supposed to be watching her!" It was clearly Mammon's voice. You hopped down from the counter, heading out of the kitchen. It was Satan he was yelling at. "I'm never leaving her alone with you to protect her!"

"Mammon, stop." Your voice came out hoarse, cracking a bit. Both brothers whipped to look at you in shock. Satan looked furious, probably with Mammon  _ and  _ himself, yet also sad at seeing you. "It's not his fault."

"But-"

"Not all demons can fly." Beelzebub came out of the kitchen, handing you your tea. You took a drink before continuing, your throat already starting to feel just a little bit better. "I don't want to hear any of you blaming each other."

"Oh, Y/N!" Asmodeus came over, effectively changing the subject of conversation. His smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the bruises in your neck. "Your poor skin! We'll start working to fix that after I get everything ready."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asmo dragged you to his room and sat you at his vanity as he started getting things together. You frowned at yourself in the mirror, the dark marks standing out against your skin. You couldn't help but think that that's probably close to what you looked like when the attic incident had happened. You were pulled from your thoughts when Asmo removed your uniform jacket and tie. You had completely forgotten about the hickey Beel had left until the collar of your shirt was unbuttoned. You immediately flushed with embarrassment. 

"Well, well~" Asmo smirked at you. "Could this be the work of a certain brother of mine?" He chuckled when you didn't answer, avoiding eye contact. He made sure your hair was away from your neck before taking an ice cube and rubbing it along the bruises. "First we'll use the ice, then you'll have to sit with a hot compress around your neck. After that I'll apply the cream and hopefully you'll be looking almost good as new~" It didn't surprise you that he would know exactly how to get rid of bruises, and you were thankful for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave comments!!  
> I promise one day it will be longer

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know if you like it! It'll be multi chaptered so I'll hopefully have the next one up soon! Idk how soon smut will happen?? But itll happen!!
> 
> Also, catch me on tumblr @beels-little-foodie


End file.
